Bingo Book Magazine
by HWUTS
Summary: Kakuzu sits down at the bar and reads the new Bingo Book Magazine. Watch out, he may be coming after you next. Read and you will understand.
1. Bingo Book Magazine, Konoha

**Bingo Book Magazine: 3rd Shinobi War, 20****th edition **

_To all elite mercenaries, missing nin, and hunter nin that have subscribed to my monthly Bingo Book Magazine, the updated Bingo Book has finally come out. These magazines, as you well know, only show the top and hardest of prizes. Due to the war, as well as the high pay and level of the Ninja listed in here, I would suggest that you go out hunting your target with a team, some with a large team. Anything less and you shall surely die. Good luck, I'll be waiting for you to deliver._

_-__Ginji Sr._

**Konoha's Top Twelve Bounties**

**1. Sarutobi Hiruzen**: Sandaime Hokage, The God of Shinobi  
**Age:** 55  
**Rank**: S  
**Bounty:** 100 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats:**  
- Strength: 92  
- Speed: 90  
- Vitality/Stamina: 82  
- Handseals: 95  
- Chakra: 85  
- Chakra Control: 95  
- Genjutsu: 95  
- Ninjutsu: 95  
- Taijutsu: 95  
- Kenjutsu: 97; Uses Adamantine Staff  
**Total Rating= 91.9**

**Known Elements:**  
- Fire  
- Earth  
**Bloodline Limit:** None

**Special Note-** No longer in his prime and well protected because of that. And if you do get past his guards, prepare for a fight. This old geezer goes hard and won't go down easy. If you do manage to take him down, your name will live in infinity. Plus you get a lot of money.

**Picture:** ........

**2. Namikaze Minato**: Yellow Flash of Konoha.  
**Age**: 24  
**Rank**: SS (Flee on Sight order for all Iwa Nin)  
**Bounty**: 160 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 94  
- Speed= 100  
- Vitality/Stamina= 94  
- Handseals= 95  
- Chakra= 95  
- Chakra Control= 98  
- Genjutsu= 82  
- Ninjutsu= 98  
- Taijutsu= 98  
- Kenjutsu= 95; Special Kunai with seals for his Hiraishin no Jutsu  
**Total Rating= 94.9**

**Known Elements**:  
- Fire  
- Lightening  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**: Specializes in Fuinjutsu. And if you see him pull out a three pronged Kunai I suggest you get the hell out of there, or you're dead. Well, he can probably kill you without that special Kunai of his anyway, he's just that good. But hey, if the money means more to you than your life....

**Picture**: .....

**3. Jiraiya of the Sannin**: Gama Sennin of the Leaf.  
**Age**: 37  
**Rank**: S  
**Bounty**: 70 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 95  
- Speed= 92  
- Vitality/Stamina= 95  
- Handseals= 90  
- Chakra= 95  
- Chakra Control= 92  
- Genjutsu= 75  
- Ninjutsu= 94  
- Taijutsu= 92  
- Kenjutsu= 80  
**Total Rating= 90.0**

**Known Elements**:  
- Fire  
- Earth  
**Bloodline limit**: None  
**  
Special Note**: Specializes in Fuinjutsu. He is also rumoured to be able to use the lost art of Senjutsu, although no one has fought against it and lived to tell the tale.  
**  
Picture**: .....

**4. Senju Tsunade**: Konoha's Slug Princess, Tsunade of the Sannin.  
**Age**: 37 (Looks in early twenties)  
**Rank**: S  
**Bounty**: 75 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 98  
- Speed= 88  
- Vitality/Stamina= 90  
- Handseals= 88  
- Chakra= 94  
- Chakra Control= 100  
- Genjutsu= 70  
- Ninjutsu= 94  
- Taijutsu= 94  
- Kenjutsu= 75  
**Total Rating= 89.1**

**Known Elements**:  
- Earth  
- Medical-nin  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**- Head of Medical Corps for Konoha, and also carries one of only two Senju Hashirama (First Hokage) Crystal Necklaces with the power to control Biju. Do not let her hit you directly in the face, unless you have a death wish of course.

**Picture**: ......

**5. Orochimaru of the Sannin**: Snake Fiend of Konoha.  
**Age**: 37  
**Rank**: S **  
****Bounty**: 70 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 88  
- Speed= 92  
- Vitality/Stamina= 90  
- Handsigns= 96  
- Chakra= 92  
- Chakra Control= 92  
- Genjutsu= 90  
- Ninjutsu= 96  
- Taijutsu= 88  
- Kenjutsu= 90  
**Total Rating= 91.4**

**Known Elements**:  
- Wind  
- Earth  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**- Specializes in Kinjutsu. He also can shed his skin and slithers just like a snake. As for his tongue, you have to see that for yourself. He is also immune to most poisons.

**Picture**: ......

**6. Hatake Sakumo**: Konoha's White Fang (Rumoured to be dead, has not been seen on a Battlefield in a little over a year). **  
****Age**: 35  
**Rank:** S  
**Bounty**: 80 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 96  
- Speed= 94  
- Vitality/Stamina= 94  
- Handseals= 94  
- Chakra= 96  
- Chakra Control= 96  
- Genjutsu= 86  
- Ninjutsu= 94  
- Taijutsu= 92  
- Kenjutsu= 96- Uses White Light Chakra Sabre  
**Total= 93.8**  
**  
Known Elements**:  
- Fire  
- Earth  
- Lightening  
**Bloodline limit: **None

**Special Note**- Specializes in all aspects and has a Wolf summoning contract. Last time he was seen, his skills looked to be diminishing and he appeared sickly. Despite this, do not underestimate him.

**Picture**: ......

**7. Hyuga Hiashi**: Jonin, Leader of Hyuga Clan  
**Age**: 28  
**Rank**: A  
**Bounty**: 20 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 84  
- Speed= 88  
- Vitality/Stamina= 80  
- Handseals= 90  
- Chakra= 85  
- Chakra Control= 90  
- Genjutsu= 64  
- Ninjutsu= 80  
- Taijutsu= 94  
- Kenjutsu= 60  
**Total Rating= 81.5**  
**  
Known Elements**: Unknown

**Bloodline limit**: Byakugan

**Special Note**: Costumers will pay 10 million extra Ryo if captured alive (Kumo seems rather fixated on getting the Byakugan for themselves).

**Picture**: ......

**8. Uchiha Fugaku**: Jonin, Leader of the Uchiha Clan, Head of Konoha Police Corps and Home Defence  
**Age:** 31  
**Rank**: A  
**Bounty**: 25 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 82  
- Speed= 90  
- Vitality/Stamina= 80  
- Handseals= 92  
- Chakra= 80  
- Chakra Control= 84  
- Genjutsu= 85  
- Ninjutsu= 89  
- Taijutsu= 88  
- Kenjutsu= 72  
**Total Rating= 84.2**

**Known Elements**:  
- Fire  
**Bloodline limit**: Sharingan

**Special Note**: Will pay 5-15 million extra Ryo if captured alive (You have no idea how many clans have come to wanting the Sharingan)

**Picture**: ......

**9. Aburame Shibi**: Elite Jonin, Leader of Aburame clan  
**Age**: 23  
**Rank**: A (S in Iwa Bingo Book)  
**Bounty**: 20 million Ryo (Iwa willing to pay 30 million, Dead or Alive)  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 80  
- Speed= 82  
- Vitality/Stamina= 84  
- Handseals= 86  
- Chakra= 86  
- Chakra Control= 92  
- Genjutsu= 84  
- Ninjutsu= 96  
- Taijutsu= 88  
- Kenjutsu= 78; Hides two Tonfa's under his coat sleeves  
**Total Rating= 85.6  
****  
Known Elements**:  
- Earth  
- Water  
**Bloodline limit**: Kikaichu

**Special Note**: Lead team of eight to small fort on the border of Iwa and killed 26 shinobi and captured 21 more, half Kamizuru Clan members. All that is known of how he did it was that he used his Kekkei Genkai. Do not underestimate bugs. Also seems to be immune to poison.

**Picture**: ......

**10. Nara Shikaku**: Elite Jonin, Leader of the Nara Clan, Recently promoted Jonin Commander of Konoha  
**Age**: 25  
**Rank**: A –S, depending on the Hidden Village (A in Mist and Cloud, S in Iwa and Suna)  
**Bounty**: 35 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 88  
- Speed= 82  
- Vitality/Stamina= 86  
- Handseals= 89  
- Chakra= 78  
- Chakra Control= 88  
- Genjutsu= 80  
- Ninjutsu= 94  
- Taijutsu= 90  
- Kenjutsu= 72  
**Total Rating= 84.7**

**Known Elements**:  
- Fire  
- Earth  
**Bloodline limit**: None (Clan Techniques, Manipulate shadows)

**Special Note**: Recommended not to fight in the night, or you will die.

**Picture**: ......

**11. Yamanaka Inoichi**: Jonin, Heir to Yamanaka Clan  
**Age**: 25  
**Rank**: A  
**Bounty**: 25 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 76  
- Speed= 83  
- Vitality/Stamina= 79  
- Handseals= 92  
- Chakra= 81  
- Chakra Control= 90  
- Genjutsu= 86  
- Ninjutsu= 90  
- Taijutsu= 80  
- Kenjutsu= 76  
**Total Rating= 83.3**

**Known Elements**:  
- Earth  
- Water  
**Bloodline limit**: None (Clan Techniques, Mind Switching and Mind Walking)

**Special Note**: Solely responsible for the Assassination of Tsuchi no Kuni's Daimyo

**Picture**: ......

**12. Uzuki Felli**: Konoha's Silver Ghost, Special Jonin  
**Age:** 19  
**Rank**: S in Cloud, A in all other Hidden Villages due to her only operating in Kumo.  
**Bounty**: 40 million Ryo, Cloud willing to pay 10 million more if captured alive  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 70  
- Speed= 92  
- Vitality= 82  
- Handsigns= 82  
- Chakra= 86  
- Chakra Control= 95  
- Genjutsu= 96  
- Ninjutsu= 84  
- Taijutsu= 80  
- Kenjutsu= 92  
**Total= 85.9**

**Known Elements**:  
-Lightening  
-Wind  
**Bloodline limit**: Unknown, although witnesses say they have seen her literally become transparent before passing through walls to escape, her purplish, silvery hair blowing in nonexistent wind.

**Special Note**: Seems to be Konoha's assassination specialist. During the War she has already killed Kumo's ANBU captain and three important Clan Heads, although she failed in an attempt to kill Killer Bee, Jinchuriki of the Hachibi.

**Picture**: None

&&&&&

Kakuzu put down the magazine and looked over everyone gathered in the bar. The bar was filled with some of the touchest hunter and missing nin in the world, and they all came for this Magazine. When the war started, the magazine went through a drastic change. Instead of only listing missing nin, now it started listing only the toughest of targets that other elemental countries couldn't afford or couldn't get rid. But they were willing to pay anyone that could kill the targets and bring them proof.

Looking over the bar again, he wondered who he could recruit as a partner. Hopefully the next one will last longer than two months before he decided to kill them.

* * *

Hello anyone who read. I was writing the next four chapters to my story when I came up with this little idea. This Bingo Book came out a little before Kakashi Gaiden.

Anyone who wants to create a character from the five major villages, email me or put it in a reveiw and I'll put you in and give you credit. If you want to be from a smaller village, I'll still put you in, but it will hold less description. :) Give me their stats like above, appearance description, what weapons they use for kenjutsu, their elements, blah blah blah. The more detail the better. Only rule is try not to make them too powerful, and no killing off future characters.

Make sure to give me their stats for the ten categories, ex. Speed: 80. You can or I will add them up and divide by ten for your Total rating.

The one with the best description by next Saturday gets to be Kakuzu's next partner

Til next time, unless no one participates of course.

Cya.


	2. Bingo Book Magazine, Mist

**Top Bounties of the Mist**

**1. Yagura**: Mizukage, Jinchuriki of the Sanbi  
**Age**: Unknown (All records have been destroyed)  
**Rank:** S  
**Bounty**: 120 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 94  
- Speed= 94  
- Vitality/Stamina= 100  
- Handseals= 88  
- Chakra= 100  
- Chakra Control= 96  
- Genjutsu= 74  
- Ninjutsu= 98  
- Taijutsu= 94  
- Kenjutsu= 96; Uses a large staff with two uneven points  
**Total Rating= 93.4**  
**  
Known Elements**:  
-Water  
- Wind  
- Lightening  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**: One of the strongest, if not the strongest, shinobi alive today. He is older than he looks and took over the Mizukage position by killing the previous Mizukage and his Seven Swordsman. Also, being a holder and full control of the Sanbi, he has numerous abilities that I don't even know about.

**Picture**: ......

**2. Kisame Hoshigaki**: Monster of the Hidden Mist  
**Age**: 16  
**Rank**: A  
**Bounty**: 20 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 90  
- Speed= 80  
- Vitality/Stamina= 88  
- Handseals= 79  
- Chakra= 94  
- Chakra Control= 82  
- Genjutsu= 50  
- Ninjutsu= 92  
- Taijutsu= 80  
- Kenjutsu= 95; Uses huge chakra eating sword called Samehade  
**Total Rating= 83.0**

**Known Elements**:  
- Water  
- Earth  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**: One of the Seven swordsman of the Mist and their youngest recruit. However young he is, his sword makes him stronger than his stats indicate

**Picture**: ......Looks like a big blue fish

**3. Samuzora Reiki**: Ice Maiden of the Hidden Mist  
**Age:** 26  
**Rank:** S  
**Bounty:** 70 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 84  
- Speed= 94  
- Vitality/Stamina= 90  
- Handseals= 92  
- Chakra= 90  
- Chakra Control= 92  
- Genjutsu= 84  
- Ninjutsu= 96  
- Taijutsu= 90  
- Kenjutsu= 100; Uses sword that freezes upon cutting, Hitoushou  
**Total Rating= 91.2**

**Known Elements**:  
- Ice  
- Water  
- Wind  
**Bloodline limit**: Hyōton

**Special Note**: Second in command of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and one of the personal guards of the Mizukage. She has been claimed to be on par if not better than the Sannin, and with her sword that can turn whatever it cuts into ice, she is one of the most formable shinobi ever to come out of the Mist.

**Picture**: ......Black hair tied in a sharp bun, 5'6 in height, small bust, and light brown eyes. She is often seen wearing a tight Kimono with a snowflake design.

**4.** **Furukawa of the Kaguya Clan**: Devil of the Hidden Mist  
**Age**: 48  
**Rank**: S  
**Bounty**: 75 Million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 96  
- Speed= 92  
- Vitality/Stamina= 98  
- Handseals= 86  
- Chakra= 95  
- Chakra Control= 90  
- Genjutsu= 80  
- Ninjutsu= 98  
- Taijutsu= 96  
- Kenjutsu= 100; Uses a Giant double bladed battle Axe made entirely of his own bones  
**Total Rating= 93.1**

**Known Elements**:  
- Earth  
**Bloodline limit**: Shikotsumyaku

**Special Note**: Leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Loves fighting, so all you have to do is challenge him and he will fight you. Just keep in mind this guy destroyed half of Numa no Kuni by himself before being halted by Konoha's White Fang .

**Picture**: ...... He is a large man with white hair, grey eyes, and a goatee that carries around a giant axe. You can't miss him unless you're blind.

**5.** **Kurosaki Raiga**: Thunder of the Hidden Mist  
**Age:** 19  
**Rank:** A  
**Bounty**: 20 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 86  
- Speed= 86  
- Vitality/Stamina= 80  
- Handseals= 82  
- Chakra= 92  
- Chakra Control= 84  
- Genjutsu= 43  
- Ninjutsu= 96  
- Taijutsu= 89  
- Kenjutsu= 98; Uses two spiked swords, Lightening Fangs  
**Total Rating= 83.7**

**Known Elements**:  
- Lightening  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**: One of the Seven swordsman of the Mist with a higher than average affinity to Lightening. Indeed, he can use his two swords to channel natural lightening and electricity from the sky to attack.

**Picture**: ......Ugly dude with big eyes

**6. Terumi** **Emiko**: Pixie of the Hidden Mist  
**Age**: 17  
**Rank**: A-S (Konoha, Cloud, and Suna list her as S)  
**Bounty**: 30 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 70  
- Speed= 98  
- Vitality/Stamina= 81  
- Handseals= 92  
- Chakra= 85  
- Chakra Control= 100  
- Genjutsu= 100  
- Ninjutsu= 82  
- Taijutsu= 83  
- Kenjutsu= 98; Uses two daggers that she can make extend up to 200cm  
**Total Rating= 88.9**

**Known Elements**:  
- Water  
- Wind  
- Earth  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**: One of the Seven swordsman of the Mist and the strongest genjutsu specialist known in the world. Seriously, I've her. She looked like an eight year old girl, walked right up to some stupid Hyuga and asked him to buy her ice-cream from a stand. He did, as well as one for himself. As soon as he swallowed some, he fell unconscious. Suddenly the stand disappears, she turns into a gorgeous young woman with blue hair, she picks up the guy and jumps away. Not sure if this was her real face or not.

**Picture**: ......Way too lovely to describe. I've had nightmares since that day, it happened right outside my shop. Luckily they're not the bad kind of nightmares....

**7. Terumi Mei**: Terror of the Hidden Mist  
**Age**: 17  
**Rank**: S  
**Bounty**: 45 million Ryo, both Konoha and Cloud willing to pay more if captured alive  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 81  
- Speed= 83  
- Vitality/Stamina= 90  
- Handseals= 92  
- Chakra= 94  
- Chakra Control= 96  
- Genjutsu= 93  
- Ninjutsu= 100  
- Taijutsu= 83  
- Kenjutsu= 96; Uses a red scythe that actually sounds like it screams when it's swung.  
**Total Rating= 90.8  
****  
Known Elements**:  
- Water  
- Earth  
- Fire  
- Boil  
- Lava  
**Bloodline limit**:  
- Yoton  
- Futton

**Special Note**: One of the Seven swordsman of the Mist and twin sister of the Pixie of the Hidden Mist. Whereas her sister has not gained either family Kekkei genkai, Mei has gained both and uses it very well.

**Picture**: ......No one has yet to reveal to me what she looks like, but she wears a hooded kimono that shows enough leg to know that her body is just as gorgeous as her sisters (If that was her real body, of course). Just be careful, people have been known to boil alive when they are caught staring.

**8. Momochi Ashiki:** Butcher of the Hidden Mist  
**Age:** 39  
**Rank**: A  
**Bounty:** 15 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats**:  
- Strength= 80  
- Speed= 76  
- Vitality/Stamina= 76  
- Handseals= 92  
- Chakra= 91  
- Chakra Control= 93  
- Genjutsu= 80  
- Ninjutsu= 83  
- Taijutsu= 76  
- Kenjutsu= 91; Uses the famous Kubikiri Hōchō  
**Total Rating= 83.8**

**Known Elements**:  
- Water  
**Bloodline limit**: None

**Special Note**: One of the Seven swordsman of the Mist. The Momochi family has always held a spot on the Swordsman club. Ashiki was forced to kill his father to get in, as his father and his father did before him. But if you hurry, you can kill him and get the bounty. Either his son is going to kill him soon or his disease will.

**Picture**: ......Sharp teeth that he covers with a bandana. He has black hair, black eyes, and is tall.

&&&&&

Closing the Magazine, Kakuzu got out of his chair in deep thought. Momochi Ashiki was ill and not as strong as he once was. This was the perfect time to strike. Hopefully he ran into one of the other swordsman as well, and if it's the stronger ones he'll lose a couple hearts to kill them. He would make up for it with the money.

But he did not want to take the chance of running into more than two of those swordsmen at one time. So he needed a partner.

"You're not going to make it on time, you know," a girlish voice spoke behind him. Turning, he saw a young girl, maybe 13 or 14, sitting on the window ledge behind the seat he just vacated. She must have been reading over his shoulder the entire time, he thought as he noticed how she looked familiar. She had long brown hair, bright purple eyes, and a face that was way too cute.

Giggling, which innocence immediately set the experienced hunter nin on guard, the girl took the lily flower she had tucked in her hair out and held it out to him.

"Come on, it's only a flower, it's not gonna hurt you," the girl spoke with a disarming smile when he hesitated. Wanting to know what the girl was playing at, he reached out and took the flower.

"See," the girl exclaimed with another misleading smile. "Told you it wouldn't hurt you."

Looking down at the flower, he wondered again who this girl was. "Why the hell did you give me a flower?" he demanded. "And what do you mean I'll be too late?"

Swinging her legs back and forth, she gave a cute little pout. "I'm not stupid, meanie. I know that you're going after that diseased swordsman."

Kakuzu just grunted. "And why do you think I won't make it on time, brat?" Kakuzu asked.

The girl giggled again. "Because I'm going to kill him first, silly," she said. Giving one last smile and a wave, the girl jumped down and out the window.

Still bewildered, Kakuzu felt his body reacting to something. He instantly noticed it was poison and dropped the flower. Only instead of it being a lily when it hit the floor, it was a silver dagger. Looking at his hand, he saw that he was cut. In addition, he felt his main heart stop beating. Knowing how the poison worked and what it was, he knew it would not be attacking his other hearts. He opened his Bingo Book Magazine, flipping to the Missing nin section for Konoha.

There, number one on the list was a picture of that girl and her information.

**Choki Murasuki**: Heir to the Choki clan  
**Age:** 15  
**Rank**: A  
**Bounty**: 7 million Ryo  
**Battle Stats:**  
- Strength: 79  
- Speed: 85  
- Vitality/Stamina: 91  
- Handseals: 73  
- Chakra: 85  
- Chakra Control: 90  
- Genjutsu: 90  
- Ninjutsu: 78  
- Taijutsu: 84  
- Kenjutsu: 84; Uses Poison laced Daggers  
**Total Rating= 83.9**

**Known Elements**:  
- Water  
- Earth  
**Bloodline Limit**: None

**Special Note**- A bit young but don't take her for granted. She has an affiliation for flowers that she has integrated into her attacks. Not too strong but definitely is resilient.

**Picture:** …… Way too cute

* * *

This covers Mist and opens up one spot for the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

**Samuzora Reiki**: Ice Maiden of the Hidden Mist; OC belongs to **DrHokage**

**Choki Murasuki**: Heir to the Choki clan; OC belongs to **miss kaitlin inuzuka**

If anyone wants to use their OCs ask them. If you want to use mine go ahead, just tell me so I can read the story, yea?

Till next time when I cover Cloud

cya.


End file.
